A Conversation Over Coffee
by AmericanPi
Summary: (Drabble) Iris and Georgia have a coffee date, of sorts.


**A/N: xEryChan from the SPPf Shippers' Truth or Dare thread dared me to make a graphic or write a drabble for a pairing of my choice, involving Starbucks somehow. Obviously I decided to write a drabble, and I decided to write about the Unova anime crew because I associate Starbucks with America and Unova is the American region. :P**

* * *

"Smoked Butterscotch Latte, please," Iris said to the barista at the front counter. "Grande size."

"I'd like the same thing as her," Georgia said when it was her turn to order, pointing her thumb at Iris. She smirked. "Only _iced_ , please."

Iris shot Georgia an exasperated look. "Really, Georgia?" she sighed. "Do you really have to use every single opportunity to remind me that you love icy things?"

"Hey, you like to remind me that you love dragons," Georgia countered, taking her change. "Come on. Let's go find a seat."

"So why did you invite me here exactly?" Iris asked as she and Georgia found a table for two near the bar.

"Because," Georgia said, leaning back in her chair, "I want to know why you ran off to Blackthorn without letting me know first. Do you know how long it took for me to figure out you were in Johto? I had to trek all the way to the Village of Dragons and ask practically everyone I saw." Georgia crossed her arms. "That was very rude, Iris. You don't just run off to a new region without letting your main rival know."

"I didn't think I'd have to do that," Iris said truthfully. "I didn't think you would care." She chuckled. "But it looks like you do, and for that, I'm sorry Georgia."

"Yeah, you'd _better_ be," Georgia huffed. "Wasn't it super boring for you to not have a rival?"

"Actually, not really," Iris said. At that moment, a barista called for Iris, saying that her order was ready. Iris turned to Georgia. "One moment," she said as she walked over to the bar and grabbed the two drinks, flinching as her hand cupped around Georgia's icy cold one. Thanking the barista, Iris walked back to her and Georgia's table.

"What, you didn't miss having me beat you and your Dragon-types all the time?" Georgia asked, smirking as she sipped her iced drink.

"I guess having a rival _would_ have made my Johto journey more exciting," Iris conceded as she warmed her hands on her hot latte. "But I'm traveling with Cilan, and you know him." She smiled. "Definitely a really exciting person. He's busy fishing now, and I'm pretty sure he'll catch something good."

Georgia frowned. "Of course," she grumbled. "Cilan, the Everything Connoisseur, _definitely_ more exciting than little ol' me, who is, ahem, the _Dragon Buster_?"

"Georgia, are you okay?" Iris asked, confused. "I didn't mean to insult you or anything."

"Actually, you running off to Johto with Mister Perfect instead of me was definitely insulting," Georgia said loudly. "Yes, let me hear all about how talented, funny, and exciting Cilan is while I just sit here wishing that you at least let me _know_ that you were in Johto." She pursed her lips as she looked around her. She seemed to realize that she had spoken too loudly because when she spoke again, it was in a whisper-shout. "That was pretty rude of you, Iris."

Iris stared at Georgia in confusion. The redhead was acting somewhat strangely, especially because Iris never expected Georgia to be jealous of Cilan. Iris was about to speak when Axew popped out of her hair and said something, gesturing at Georgia all the while.

"Ohhh," Iris said, suddenly understanding the situation. She nodded at Axew, who nodded back before hiding into his Trainer's hair.

"Georgia," Iris said delicately, "you seem to be jealous of Cilan and how close he is to me."

"Of _course_ I'm jealous of Cilan," Georgia huffed. "What else is new?"

"Is it because you… like me?" Iris asked.

"No," Georgia said immediately. She blushed as Iris gazed at her. "Okay, _yes_. But don't take it the wrong way, okay? I'm your rival, and just because I like you doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you, got it?" She looked away, sipping at her drink in frustration.

"I understand," Iris said. Inside, she was amazed at the way Georgia was so willing to admit her feelings, but wasn't surprised at the existence of those feelings. After all, while Georgia was always very prickly, she had encouraged Iris to be a better trainer in the past.

"But Cilan and I have been together for a while now," Iris said, feeling bad for Georgia despite all the latter's attitude. "I get why you're jealous of him. But just because he likes to do a lot of things doesn't mean that he's better than you. You're a great rival, Georgia. You can keep being my rival, if you want. We can keep encouraging each other to be better trainers."

Georgia sighed. "Alright, I guess. I shouldn't have gotten in the way of you and Cilan," she said.

Iris's eyes widened. "Oh, no, it's okay!" she exclaimed. "Thanks for telling me how you feel. But let's stay rivals, okay? I think we work better that way anyways."

"I guess," Georgia said. "So you _did_ miss having me as a rival?"

"Yep," Iris said, uncapping her drink so that it could cool down. "Cilan has Burgundy as his rival-"

"Burgundy's here?" Georgia said, a bit of excitement returning to her voice.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Iris asked, smiling. "Why don't you stay in Johto for a while? Me, Cilan, Burgundy - we're all here. And we two can be rivals, just like we were back in Unova."

"Yeah, definitely," Georgia said, some of her sassiness returning to her. "Wanna battle after this? I won't go easy on you."

"Sure," Iris said happily. "And let's make it a good one."

-END-


End file.
